


Run Boy, Run

by ShaeraHaek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where people are born with special powers, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, General!Ushijima, Gifted!Oikawa, Headhunter!Iwaizumi, I am sorry in advance, I don´t know how to tag forgive me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It starts horribly but it gets better, M/M, Military AU, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushi is dead, War AU, and death of many random people, but he is gonna make a comeback, full of magic, lots of blood, more characters appear but they are not that important, not really tho, this was not supposed to be a fic but it is, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/pseuds/ShaeraHaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwaizumi stares at the faded photograph and wonders how old it is. How much has he changed since it was taken? He supposes not much. The man is an eyeful, but those wide dead eyes make him ugly, and the tense line of his mouth does nothing to improve this. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi tears the photograph off and puts it in his breast pocket. The order was clear: find Oikawa Tooru, bind him, and bring him back."</p>
<p>OR: the Military!AU that suddenly appeared on my screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eyes of Hunted Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was really unexpected but well... unavoidable.  
> It was not supposed to be a fic but who am I to stop my muse. I added a little extra, but you need to read it first to find out what it is.  
> I hope you like metaphores and vague shit coz this is as metaforic and vague as it can get. Imagery ftw.
> 
> All the bless and kudos to Hazazel, my lovely baguette, for saving this fic from the shit I call my writing style! 
> 
> The theme song for this story is: Run Boy Run by Woodkid (duh)
> 
> I hope you like!
> 
> EDIT: fucking fixed my dumb mistakes -_-

Iwaizumi receives the file with a firm pat on his shoulder that burns through his clothes and a look that weighs heavy with expectations on his tense back.

'You have our complete trust,' they say, 'you are the only one who can do it.' Iwaizumi is filled with nothing but determination after hearing these words but he doesn't think he's the only one fit for the mission. There are plenty of good head hunters around.

He re-reads the file three times and feels the anger flare up every time he looks at the photo attached to the top of the file.

 

The Cyan Veiled Killer, they call him - very literate, Iwaizumi thinks, but fitting. He's one of the special people military hired - or maybe forced - to carry out the most violent missions. One of the few born with great powers, that can tip the scales of war in their country's favour. Iwaizumi had seen him on the battlefield only a handful of times, but he was a sight that he couldn't forget. He never really saw his face, none of the foot soldiers have - he always wears that damn cyan veil on his head - but he's caught a glimpse of his eyes when he saw him standing in the field of dead bodies. They were not red or black as the soldiers said, they were not cyan either, nor did they turn him into stone. They were dead, like the men lying at his feet.

 

Iwaizumi stares at the faded photograph and wonders how old it is. How much has he changed since it was taken? He supposes not much. The man is an eyeful, but those wide dead eyes make him ugly, and the tense line of his mouth does nothing to improve this.

 

Iwaizumi tears the photograph off and puts it in his breast pocket. The order was clear: find Oikawa Tooru, bind him, and bring him back, _unharmed_ if possible. The last part was very debatable. He eyes the tranquillizer darts and the collar on the table with distaste.

Unharmed.

If possible.

Well, not everything is possible, Iwaizumi thinks as he reaches for the magazine of bullets.

 

 

It's been three weeks since he's been given the order to track the man. The determination Iwaizumi felt at first has turned into frustration, and eventually into anger. While Oikawa is not the best at covering up his tracks, he does a good enough job to be hard to find. Everytime Iwaizumi thinks he has lost him for good, he stumbles upon some sloppily covered clue that leads him further. He wonders if it is done on purpose. He's been lead through the mountains and rocky deserts by a string of tracks that made him feel like he's hunting a helpless animal. The sniper rifle on his back feels heavy.

 

It takes six weeks to finally spot him. Iwaizumi is crouching behind a tree on a hill overlooking a small village, holding his breath every now and then to keep himself from sneezing. The thick military jacket does nothing to keep the chill of the rainy day away, but at least his upper half is dry. He can't  say the same about his soaked pants. He scans the village inch by inch with his binoculars  when he suddenly sees cyan dash into a small alley. He zooms in and holds his breath, this time to keep himself steady. He spots the cyan blur again and he recognizes the well known veil - Iwaizumi can't believe what an idiot the man is. Oikawa seems in hurry, on the lookout, but not panicked, a great black bow ready in his hand. He keeps glancing behind and only then Iwaizumi notices the other person trailing behind him - they are holding hands, and Oikawa is dragging them through the alley and into the street. A child, Iwaizumi blinks, letting out the breath he's been holding. He puts the binoculars down and hastily reaches for his rifle. He scans the alley through the scope and when he finds Oikawa again, he follows him, aiming at his back. Are they running way from something? He can see Oikawa's mouth moving in hurried instruction to the child who shakes his head so violently Iwaizumi thinks it might fall off. Oikawa gets on his knees, completely ignoring the muddy puddle under his feet,  shakes the child's shoulders and says something that makes the child throw himself against his neck. He picks the child up and glances around, quickening his pace again. He hurries through multiple alleys and Iwaizumi almost loses him in the small maze of dirty streets, but the cyan veil works in his favour. Its bright colour stands in a stark contrast against the bleak village and the stormy skies.

 

They finally stop by a house. The door opens almost instantly when Oikawa knocks, revealing a worried woman who takes the child from his arms. Iwaizumi zooms in, aiming for Oikawa's head. He can't remember if he's put the tranquilizers or bullets in. He puts his finger on the trigger anyway and holds his breath. He can see the woman's brown hair and tearful eyes as she gives Oikawa a hug that he returns with a surprising desperation. She seems vaguely familiar. The child's face is twisted in an ugly grimace and his chubby cheeks are strained by mud, and tears. Iwaizumi wonders if it's his son. Oikawa is gently trying to pry away the tiny fists that clutch the veil. Iwaizumi steels himself and aims again, pressing his finger against the trigger, ready to kill the man for the crime he's committed. But Oikawa suddenly turns around, as if he felt Iwaizumi's bloodthirst and he freezes because he's staring at Oikawa's face - the same face the woman has. Iwaizumi sees his eyes for the first time in weeks. His mind goes blank and he finds out he can't pull the trigger anymore. A flash of white light makes him focus again and for a split second he sees the dead eyes, a black bow and the tip of the crimson arrow that is flying towards him.

 

 

The bark of the tree is digging into his back but Iwaizumi stares ahead, unseeing. He feels numb, and somehow, even betrayed. He glances at the blood that tickles down from the jagged hole in the tree he's facing. He takes out the picture and thinks about all the things he's not been told - or rather, the white lies that have been spoon fed to him by the old, fat officers whose chests were covered in badges of honour from the battles they haven't fought.

 

Oikawa Tooru, the cold blooded monster that had been winning their battles for twenty years, was charged with the murder of his General. The officers has spat his name as if it was a curse. He had broken his oath, managed to take off his collar and fled from the base. The officers gave him a disgustingly detailed description of how Oikawa seduced his General and slit his throat. Iwaizumi thought they were angry because of the General's untimely death, but the more he thinks about it the clearer he sees the ugly truth.

 

Back then, Iwaizumi felt angry and betrayed, and the thirst for revenge clouded his grieving mind. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa's last keeper, was the General of Iwaizumi's squadron and even though he was seen as harsh or merciless, he was anything but. He was a man of few words and brutal honesty, loyal, brave and honourable. He never turned his back on his soldiers and always fought battles by their sides. He was smart and level-headed, always judging things from multiple angles. He was given the right to command Oikawa only recently and Iwaizumi remembers the cyan veil trailing after Ushijima like an elegant shadow. Never speaking, never looking up. Iwaizumi was well aware of the hushed rumours and fantasies that filled the minds of his fellow brothers in arms and even though it sickened him, there was nothing he could do about it. Everyone in the military knew that the Generals didn't just use Oikawa on the battlefield. The days were long and nights even longer, and having someone listen to your every whim does things even to the minds of the most virtuous of men. Iwaizumi was angry when he first caught wind of the mocking whispers concerning the General and his newest acquisition.  He got into a fight with a soldier who claimed he's seen Oikawa in the General's bed. Iwaizumi was adamant about the honour of his General. Until he was proved wrong.

 

It is the one memory he can't erase from his mind - the one where he walks into Ushijima's tent with a stack of files with leaves that required his signature, and finds the General lying on his cot, his broad, naked back shielding another body. Iwaizumi remembers a pale leg slowly disappearing under the white sheet and a cyan veil lying on the ground.

 

Iwaizumi blinks away the memory and glances up at the clearing skies. He gets up, and slings the rifle over his shoulder.

'He doesn't feel anything' they said. Iwaizumi's mind replays the scene from the battlefield. He sees dead eyes.

'He murdered your General.' Another image pops into his mind - long pale fingers slipping down from Ushijima's dark jaw. He sees bloodied lips and a bruised face.

'He will kill you if you hesitate.' But Iwaizumi is still alive. Those eyes do not belong to a cold blooded murderer.

 

Those are the eyes of a desperate prey. 

 

 


	2. Lies, Lies, Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crosses self* Don´t hate me!   
> (Also, you totally blew me away with dem <3s!!! Thank!)
> 
> I know that I wrote that it gets better but it has to get worse first, right? 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, all the thanks goes to the lovely Hazazel again! You keep saving me!!!   
> I wanted to write a lot more here, but I forgot again.   
> OST to go with this chapter - whatever you find on YouTube under "Layers of Fear OST" 
> 
> ENJOY!

Another week passes, and Iwaizumi is slowly losing faith. It is as if Oikawa has been swallowed by the ground. One footprint is all Iwaizumi finds. He hopes it doesn't lead him astray. He follows the direction, and it brings him to a city half ruined by the war. He wanders around, uniform and weapons hidden by a wide cloak and his face obscured by a scarf. The place puts him on edge and the sour looks the locals keep shooting his way only make it worse. He doesn't want to risk a scene, so he retreats into the shadows. He keeps an eye out for the cyan veil but he has no luck - maybe the idiot finally took it off.

 

He has a bigger problem at hand than the silent curses that follow his back - the three groups of hunters that stalk the streets like hungry dogs. _'You are the only one who can do this'_ \- _his ass_. Those lying fat cunts. He feels his anger flare up. Even though it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, he has to admit that the presence of other hounds is great news - Oikawa is most probably somewhere in the city, too. Iwaizumi wonders how many hunts could be issued in 7 weeks of his absence. Not many.

 

Iwaizumi is quick enough to avoid them all and when he's sure he's got no tails, he takes out the photograph and starts asking around. He tries to look as meek and trustworthy as possible but he still gets frowns and angry dismissals in return. Iwaizumi wonders if they are genuine - if the people are protecting Oikawa, or if it is simply the fear for their lives that makes them turn Iwaizumi down everytime he shows his picture. Oikawa is known in this part of the country, and it's not for his pretty face but for the blood that covers his hands. Iwaizumi avoids asking women - a mere glimpse of his uniform is enough to make them run away, but he finds out he has no choice.

Iwaizumi grinds his teeth and walks up to a young woman with a red scarf over her rich brown curls.  She is pretty - unblemished dark skin and wide green eyes. Iwaizumi wishes she wasn't so afraid of him. He asks her if she has seen the man on the photo and she hesitates, eyes darting to the elderly man who reaches for the cane on his side. Iwaizumi notices him, too, and sighs, bowing to the woman and turning on his heel. A hand on his arm stops him and the woman gives a quivering smile. She directs him to the local pub.

 

The moon is out by the time Iwaizumi gets there. He doesn't know what to expect when he opens the door but he's still disappointed. Maybe it was the idea of finding the cyan veil tucked in the corner of the room, waiting for him. He mentally kicks himself for such a stupid thought and orders  a drink out of politeness. He sits in the corner where he imagined Oikawa to be and examines the room. The other hunters are there, sitting in a corner, engaged in a hushed conversation. He notices the transparent, twisted  cords leading to the earpieces that are pressed into their ears. Iwaizumi hopes Oikawa doesn't walk through the door. He sips his drink and watches the hunters with his hand resting on the gun fastened to his side.

 

Warning bells start ringing in his head when one of them abruptly stands up, his chair loudly scraping the dirty floor. They leave in hurry and Iwaizumi sees their hands grabbing their own guns. That can mean only one thing: the prey was spotted.

 

Iwaizumi doesn't finish his drink, following them into the night. The full moon and clear sky is a small mercy, making Iwaizumi's chase easier. He follows the shouts and lewd taunts that echo from a distance, gun ready in his hand.  He throws himself into the maze of streets without thinking and curses himself for his stupidity. The angry shouts and gunshots come from every direction and the only trail he can follow is the string of fresh, dead bodies left to rot in dark alleys. He looks around and spots a rusted scaffolding. He hesitates but a pained scream makes the decision for him - he's up on the roof in seconds. Iwaizumi hopes it is sturdy enough to carry his weight. He breaks into a run, swapping the handgun for his rifle. Turning his head wildly, scanning the streets for the bright veil, Iwaizumi only sees the flashes of gunfight. He readies himself to jump onto another roof with a curse on his lips. A stray arrow that flies past his face makes him falter and he almost falls off. He looks to the right, and catches a glimpse of something long and slender, followed by the colour he yearned to see for the last week.

 

He ducks when sees Oikawa run down the alley towards him. Two hunters are trailing after him, their guns raised. Iwaizumi doesn't waste any time. He presses the rifle firmly against his shoulder and looks through the scope just in time to see the first hunter take aim. He doesn't press the trigger fast enough. Two gunshots echo throughout the night and three bodies hit the ground. Both hunters are dead - the first killed Iwaizumi's bullet and the second by a crimson arrow that blew his head off.

 

He hears a strained cry from the alley below him and searches for a way to get down. When he reaches the ground he follows the trail of blood that leads to the shadows. Iwaizumi lets the rifle fall on the ground, carefully putting his hands in the air - to be honest, he feels a little afraid. Oikawa's dead eyes are glinting in the dark, a trembling hand holding the bow aimed at him.

 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and slowly steps forward, hoping Oikawa doesn't let go of the string. He slowly kneels down, nose just inches away from the tip of the arrow.

'You are his soldier,' Oikawa rasps weakly, and Iwaizumi notices with dread that his consciousness is slipping. He hears the distinct sound of liquid dripping but doesn't know where it's coming from until he looks to the side and sees the edge of the bow. Something clicks and Iwaizumi suddenly understands what Oikawa's powers are. He opens his mouth to talk but without warning, the bow spills on the ground with a sickening splash, and Iwaizumi refuses to look at the wide pool of blood spreading under his feet

 

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa's unconscious form and his eyes fall from his face to the two glinting dog tags on his chest.

 

One is his own and the other one Ushijima's.

 

 

*

 

 

Iwaizumi sits on the uncomfortable chair, eyes darting between the unconscious figure on the bed and the shabby wooden door. The gun in his hand feels heavy and the chain with the tags wrapped around his palm burn his skin. He finally sees Oikawa without that cursed veil. There are no horns growing out of his head. Iwaizumi tries to relax but finds it impossible - he knows there are no hunters in the city anymore, not after last night, but his mind won't let him rest. 'People are bad,' a voice in his head whispers, 'people lie.'

 

He holds the gun trained at the door, finger twitching against the trigger, but his eyes stubbornly watch the ornamented hand of the man he was sent to kill.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and resists the urge to pull the IV out of his vein. The plastic bag of blood hanging over Oikawa's head moves and Iwaizumi's finger stops twitching.  He knows Oikawa is awake even though he refuses to open his eyes - the shaky breath escaping his parted lips betrays him. He sees his struggle to swallow and tries to ignore the bitter feeling  when Oikawa's hand clumsily palms at his neck. Iwaizumi knows what he's expecting to find there - the collar that sits heavy in his bag.

 

'Open your eyes, idiot,' Iwaizumi growls, and feels fury heat up his veins and shake his body. He is angry with what he sees, with all the lies that he's been told, and with himself for believing them. He feels betrayed, _again_.

  
Oikawa obeys, looking disgusted with himself. His eyes are glistening but not with hatred. The hand on his neck trembles and he finally sheds the tears he tried to hold back.

'Why?' he rasps, his eyes flickering to the needle sticking from the thick vein of Iwaizumi's elbow.

'I want to know the truth.' Iwaizumi says , the frown on his face deepening. It takes every inch of his self-control to keep his voice even.

The air around Oikawa changes and his eyes turn to steel. 'Aren't you going to order me to do so?' he asks with a cruel smile. Iwaizumi shakes his head tensely. He doesn't trust his voice anymore. 'What did they tell you?' Oikawa whispers, his unblinking stare making Iwaizumi's heart race. 'That I tricked him into releasing me? Or maybe seduced him - that's what they like best.' he says, his voice coy, and Iwaizumi tastes bile in his mouth. 'Which one is it, huh?'

Iwaizumi clenches his teeth and speaks in harsh, clipped tones.

'You seduced him,' he closes his eyes when he hears a raspy snicker bubble in Oikawa's throat - it's a horrible sound, 'and slit his throat after he took your collar off.'

The snicker trails off into a quiet animalistic whine. Oikawa is looking at him with wide eyes. There is a pregnant pause and Iwaizumi expects many things - mockery, insults, indignation, but none of those follow.  

 

Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut and bursts into a loud, unrestrained laughter. Iwaizumi is confused, forgetting his anger as he stares at Oikawa, whose laugh gains a maniacal edge. He watches the man on the bed in astonishment. Only when Oikawa's back bends and his hands shoot up to claw at his face does Iwaizumi realize what is happening. He bolts from the chair, and holds Oikawa's wrists down to keep him from clawing his eyes out. He trashes around and wails but Iwaizumi doesn't let go. He wraps his arms around Oikawa and holds him as tightly as he dares, steadily enduring the hands that yank at his hair, fingers that rake his skin and teeth that viciously bite his shoulder. The thrashing gradually subsides after Iwaizumi starts rocking them back and forth, but he doesn't let go and lets Oikawa cry his eyes out into his chest.

 

'I didn't kill him!' Oikawa sobs weakly and shakes his head. He presses his forehead tighter against Iwaizumi's chest. 'I didn't kill him!'

 

Iwaizumi hangs his head and rests his hand against the back of Oikawa's neck. 'Tell me everything.' he says quietly. Oikawa slowly raises his head and looks him in the eye.

'Do you really want to how I lived a life that was never mine, soldier boy?'

Iwaizumi touches the needle that's slipping out of Oikawa's arm and pushes it back. He looks behind him at his own IV that lies on the ground in a puddle of blood.

 

'Yes.'

 

His gun lies forgotten on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem - and the problem is a very long third chapter (45% done) and no proper Iwaois yet. How many of you came for the Iwaois??? (Sorry I count every Iwa-Oikawa interraction as Iwaoi. But hey, you got a hug in this chapter, eh, eh??? I´m gonna shut up now.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments? Kudos? v(°∇^*)⌒☆ (third chappie is gonna have a pic too lel)


	3. To Find a Way Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa´s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally a TRIGGER MINEFIELD so proceed with caution!  
> If you´re not strong enough, or you don´t dig UshiOi that much and you only came for the IwaOis, find the last linebreak, read from there and wait for next chapter (which is totally just IwaOi hell) Cheers!
> 
> Theme song: Keep Yourself Warm by Frightened Rabbit
> 
> A fair share of Kudos go to Hazazel for beta-ing!!!!! <3
> 
> Also, very many thanks to reds-art on tumblr for drawing this wonderful picture!! //I´m sorry I forgot to add it yesterday I´m horrible!! >/  
> http://reds-art.tumblr.com/post/143542140845/a-tiny-oiks-for-shaerahaek-from-her-militaryau

Oikawa Tooru's childhood is short.

He is 8 years old when a grey haired man in a dark-green uniform comes to his house and makes his mother and sister cry. He is tall, broad and has a storm in his eyes. Tooru doesn't understand what is going on, why the man is looking at him like that and why he shoots his father when he stands between them. The man's firm hand drags him away from home and when Tooru cries and asks why, the doesn't tell him anything. He just waits until Tooru can't cry anymore and kneels in front of him, puts a warm hand on his cheek and wipes the tears away. 'Have you cried enough?' he asks again, and Tooru doesn't know how to answer, 'did your tears change anything?' he asks and picks Tooru up, letting him rest his head against his shoulder. 

 

The man becomes his new father. He cares for him, clothes him, teaches him, trains him and praises him, but he never consoles him when he cries and never uses his first name.

Tooru forgets it eventually, and becomes just Oikawa.

Oikawa asks his father again why he took him away a year later. Instead of answering, he takes Oikawa's tattooed hand and leads him into a white room with a whining dog. He tells him to kill it and closes the door. When whines turn to growls, Oikawa cries. When the dog's teeth viciously yank at his arm he screams. The room is silent and stained with red. Oikawa stares at the corpse of the dog, clutching a black bow in his aching hand. When he hears his father's confident steps behind him, a violent tremble shakes his body and he throws up.

'You did well,' his father says as he wipes Oikawa's chin, 'I am proud.' He takes the dog's collar off and puts it around Oikawa's neck with a wide smile. He doesn't seem happy, or proud. Oikawa wraps his small arms around him and lets himself get picked up. When he looks back at the dead dog over his father's shoulder, he doesn't see an animal.

 

Three things are beaten into his head: follow orders, don't kill your master, don't die. 

 

The announcement of his first deployment comes a year later, and his father sits him in his lap and wraps him in a thick cyan veil. He tells him to be strong. 'There is a way to get around everything,' he murmurs when Oikawa rests his head on his chest, 'you just have to find it.' When Oikawa stands on the quiet battlefield and stares wide-eyed into the empty faces of the men he's killed, his hands don't shake.

 

When he is fourteen and marching back from the blood soaked plains, he gets a message. When he's fourteen, he loses his father for the second time. He stops wearing the veil around his neck - he puts it on his head like the wives of the men he's killed.

 

The funeral is long and impersonal and Oikawa hates it.

 

He is introduced to a new man shortly afterwards - they tell him he's his keeper now. He has the same uniform as his father, but his chest wears more shiny badges.

'I'm going to take good care of you, boy' the man says with a smile as he pets his head. He makes him cry every night. Sometimes it's not only him.

 

By the time Oikawa is seventeen, he understands why his father told him tears won't change a thing. He lies quietly with his cheek pressed against the cold, thin pillow and counts backwards from five hundred while the man above him moans praises into his ear.

 

They are careful enough not to leave marks but they are not gentle. Oikawa endures it, though, and doesn't cry anymore. He carries out his missions - that's the name they use for slaughter, and does whatever he is ordered. The fear that initially moved his body  gradually grows into a hatred he conceals with the veil. He hates the person he sees in the mirror so he breaks it.

 

When he's eighteen things start to quickly change. He is passed over to another General, one who  likes to wave his title around. He notices more eyes following him when he walks around the base, more heads turn his way when he enters a room. He tugs the veil lower on his face to cover his grin. He stops breaking the mirrors. By the time he's twenty he knows that if he makes his masters very happy they treat him better, they give him nicer things and better food. He likes the illusion of luxury. Sometimes they are the ones crawling towards him on their knees. His nights are still unfortunately sleepless. When the General dies Oikawa gets to watch it - the swine gasps and writes on the floor, his hand clawing at his chest while Oikawa mockingly moans on his bed and tells him how good he was with a wide grin playing on his lips. _'There's a way to get around everything'_ his father's words echo in his mind. _'I didn't kill him,'_ Oikawa thinks gleefully, _'the heart attack did.'_ He asks for more mirrors.

 

The time he spends on the battlefield is just a blur of tears, blood, screams and suffering shoved into the back of his mind. When he is twenty one he meets another Gifted. Oikawa watches the man tear through the ranks of their soldiers with vigour and mad enjoyment. He doesn't have a collar. Oikawa shoots a hole in his chest and stares into his eyes as life pours out of him. The man says 'thank you' before his eyes glass over.

 

The soldiers scramble out of his way when he walks back to the base.

 

The General that gets his leash next is an old, gray man and Oikawa finds himself debating how soon can he make him go. The man is a hard nut to crack, mostly because he's had his fair share of enjoyment, but Oikawa finds out what he likes best and he indulges him - even though his knees hurt and the hand in his hair makes his stomach flip and turn. He has a heart attack, too, and Oikawa laughs merrily as he hold his hand over the old man's mouth to keep him from wording an order. He wonders who his next master will be while he fixes his hair in the mirror.

 

In retrospect, maybe making two go in the same way wasn't such a great idea. Oikawa's high spirits are dampened when he's introduced to his new General. He is imposing, and - unfortunately - young. Oikawa is a little afraid. He glares at the man from under his veil before he turns on his heel, marching into his tent. He sits stiffly on the General's bed and waits, dreading his future days.

 

The General enters the tent an hour later and doesn't spare Oikawa a single glance.

 

Weeks pass, and Oikawa grows suspicious and restless. The General has not touched him and the only time he speaks to him is when he announces his deployment. The small whispering voices in Oikawa's head make him edgy. _'Maybe he isn't bad,'_ they say, _'maybe he is different.'_ The anger that lied dormant in his stomach stirs. Something morbid and sadistic in him makes him want to prove those voices wrong. He watches the General's hunched back - the paperwork must be tedious, Oikawa thinks as he pulls the shirt over his head. When the belt of his pants hits the ground, the man's shoulders tense and Oikawa congratulates himself. He lies on the bed and stretches with a guttural groan. The General slowly looks over his shoulders and the steely gaze makes the hair on the back of Oikawa's neck stand. _'Don't play with fire'_ the voices in his head say - he ignores them.

 

'Get off,' the General says in a deep voice and Oikawa drags his hand south. 'My bed,' the man clarifies without inflection, and Oikawa's coy smile drops off his face. He is left glaring daggers at the man's back.

'You are the same as them,' Oikawa spits out with poison, 'you'll break, too.'

 

The General doesn't react.

 

When the morning comes Oikawa stands over the man's bed and his hand twitches at his side, eager to wrap around the General's neck. He reads the dog tags around his neck.

'I will make you cave, Ushijima Wakatoshi.'

He sulks when he gets deployed the same day.

 

Oikawa is intentionally annoying when he returns and finds morbid satisfaction when he sees the vein that throbs on Ushijima's temple every time he starts shedding his clothes. He is even happier when he sees the General's eyes gravitate towards his legs. The lack of reaction and punishment makes Oikawa bolder, and during one particularly humid evening, when Ushijima is hunched over paperwork again, Oikawa decides to play with that knowledge. He rolls up the legs of his pants and unceremoniously plops down on Ushijima's papers without an ounce of care. The man looks startled for a split of a second but promptly schools his face back into his usual frown. When Oikawa puts his bare foot on his chest and pushes him back, his hands clench into fists and settle on the armrests. Ushijima's jaw _does the thing_ and Oikawa tilts his head and moves his other foot between the man's legs. The word 'stop' is out of his mouth before Oikawa's foot touches him. Then suddenly he is yanked forward none-too-gently and thrown over a muscular shoulder. He lets out a sharp laugh because _he's brought him down, finally,_ and even though something akin to fear churns in his stomach he knows he's won. Only, he is not dumped on the Generals bed, but on the hard dusty ground in front of the tent. Oikawa stares at Ushijima with wide eyes and genuinely doesn't know how to react. He looks around and meets the eyes of a few soldiers who are loitering around, looking for something - a hint? They stare back at him with the same bewilderment. Oikawa looks up at Ushijima who mockingly tilts his head and says 'stay' in the most self-satisfied voice he can muster. Some of the soldiers chuckle and go on with their business, leaving Oikawa stare at the empty space where the General stood just seconds ago.

 

Oikawa bites back the string of curses, draws his legs to his chest and wraps the veil around himself. A soldier with dark skin and messy hair puts a blanket around him with an amused smile and wishes him good night. For the first time, Oikawa sleeps outside. He doesn't bother Ushijima for a whole week. He wishes looks could kill.

 

A month later the Generals have a meeting and Oikawa obediently plays Ushijima's shadow. He stands behind his chair while they have their boring strategic debates and grinds his teeth when he recognizes the many faces that didn't let him sleep a few years prior. They are staring at him as if he is a piece of meat but he stubbornly ignores them and bites the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood. The man that sits at Ushijima's right doesn't even bother to be subtle. He gracelessly turns his chair towards him, slaps his ass, and starts dropping lewd comments that make the rest of the Generals snicker. Oikawa feels betrayed when Ushijima doesn't do a thing to stop him. When the meeting ends Oikawa is hot with anger and his hand is twitching - he wants nothing more than to shoot Ushijima in the eye and then carve him up with a rusted blade.

 

He sits on the ground of Ushijima's tent and glares the man's back, hoping he doesn't get a wink of sleep.

 

An emergency meeting is held the next morning and Oikawa unwillingly trots after Ushijima, trying to trip him with his eyes. The meeting is turbulent, the officers shouting over each other and pointing fingers like angry wasps. Ushijima calmly sits in his chair, hands folded in his lap, eyes closed. Oikawa can't read his expression but something about it is very unnerving. He notices the barest tug in the corner of his mouth. Oikawa looks around again and tries to discern what the argument is about - an officer was found dead this morning. The chair on Ushijima's right is empty. Oikawa looks at the General and finds him staring back.

'Tragic, isn't it?' Ushijima says, turns his attention at the arguing group, and watches the chaos unfold. On their way back Oikawa can't hold it in anymore and he grabs the back of Ushijima's shirt to stop him. They are in the middle of the camp and he is suddenly hyper-aware of the attention the gesture had drawn - opens his mouth but his voice won't come out. With a shaky breath Oikawa stumbles closer and leans his forehead against the man's nape. He whispers a soft 'thank you' and the only signal that Ushijima heard him is a little nod of the man's head. Oikawa doesn't try to annoy him anymore. He sits in his tent and feels oddly weightless.

 

More meetings are held and more seats become vacant. Oikawa is deployed more often but he doesn't mind. He obeys the orders he is given like he always has, his fingers let go of the arrows easier, and the blood in which his powers dwell tickles slower. He breathes a little easier. Ushijima remains his stern, quiet self and Oikawa still teases him but not maliciously - he flashes his bare legs at him and gets a stony look in return, but the eyes still trail downwards. He tests the waters with subtle touches and massages Ushijima's tense, hunched shoulders late at night when paperwork is piled on his table. He doesn't get shooed away. Smiles come easier to his face. 

 

Oikawa is on his way back from another successful mission with his head high and a skip to his step. When he enters Ushijima's tent, he falters, because the man is sitting on his cot and struggling to unbutton his shirt. His right shoulder is bloody. Oikawa doesn't have to ask - he sees the answer in Ushijima's downcast eyes and set jaw: the fingers have finally pointed at him. Oikawa nods his head and quietly walks over, helping him out of the shirt. He tends to Ushijima's wound with trembling hands. After he's done, he slips off the bed and pulls the veil off his head, leaving it forgotten on the ground. For the first time in thirteen years, Oikawa hesitates. He pulls off his shirt and kneels down, refusing to meet the man's eyes. He rests his hand on Ushijima's nape and breathes against his neck, gently nosing his jaw. He hears a shaky sigh and draws back, putting a finger on the man's lips before he can stop him.

'No,' Oikawa breathes and pushes him to lie down, climbing on top of him. 'Not this time.'

The first kiss is slow and hesitant, the second is like an epiphany, and the third ignites the fire. Ushijima's hands roam over Oikawa's body as if it is the only thing that keeps him alive and Oikawa wants to cry because for the first time, it doesn't hurt. The night is long and sweet and Oikawa drinks Ushijima's gasps like he's never tasted water and when he comes, it's with a loud cry. In the morning, Oikawa wakes up to the feeling of fingers tickling his neck. He shamelessly throws a leg over Ushijima's hip, and meets his stern look with a cheeky smile.

'I like this,' Oikawa says, pressing a kiss to the man's rough cheek.

'Morning breath and sticky bodies?' the General grumbles to himself. 'What is this?'

'Stockholm syndrome kicking in.' Oikawa doesn't know a word to describe the feeling.

'Again?'

'For the first time ever.'

Somebody walks in on them and Oikawa clasps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at Ushijima's wide eyed reaction. His ears are red. The soldier mumbles something about papers and signatures and hurriedly leaves. Oikawa manages to hold it in for an entire heroic minute, then the General rolls off the bed with an irritated huff and Oikawa loses it.

 

Ushijima never initiates anything and it gives Oikawa a feeling of power. Every time they lie together, it is because Oikawa wants it. So when Ushijima storms into the tent, grabs him around the waist and smashes their lips together, Oikawa knows something is wrong. He doesn't stop him, though. He lets himself get picked up and thrown on the bed, confused by the hunger with which Ushijima devours him - it contrasts with the careful, gentle touches. Oikawa's final cry is as loud as the first time. His fingers leave angry scratches on Ushijima's back.

 

Sleep doesn't come easy that night.

 

A gentle caress wakes him up, but Oikawa refuses to open his eyes. It feels like it's too early. The calloused hand on his neck is pleasantly warm and the lips that murmur against his temple make him smile. The hand moves and there is a soft click that makes Oikawa's heart stop. He stares at Ushijima, eyes wide and breath burning in his lungs. The collar around his neck is open.

'You need to leave,' Ushijima says, 'they know.'

He takes his dog tag off puts it around Oikawa's neck.

'Run. I'll find you,' his words echo in Oikawa's mind as his legs burn and cramp, carrying him further and further away. He's eight again  - scared, confused and crying.

 

 *

 

Ushijima stands in the tent with his gun in his hand and eyes filled with grim determination.

'In the next life...' he whispers as they rush inside, knives glinting with the promise of death.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi sits hunched in the chair, head between his knees. His hands are clasped together and shaking from the myriad of feelings that boiling inside of him. He hears the bed creak.

 

'It doesn't matter anymore,' Oikawa concludes, his naked feet patting against the floor. Iwaizumi looks up and sees him pick up the gun. There is a soft smile on his lips. 'He didn't send you, you came for revenge.' he says, presses the gun into Iwaizumi's hands as he kneels between his legs and kisses the barrel.

 

'If you reach for the collar, I will murder you - so you better pull the trigger.'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, if you read it all, thank you so much! The next chapter is the last and as I promissed - a happy one! 
> 
> All hail the Iwaois!!!  
> You know I love kudos.... I love commnents even more! Let me know what you thought!


	4. Now We Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> //A big THANK YOU goes to the lovely Hazazel <3 Love you my dear baguette!! Thank you for your hard work and patience with me!!! It´s been an honour!//

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa and sees a child with messy hair and wobbly lips that doesn't belong anywhere. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

  

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi is nineteen and full of ardour. He looks at his uniform in the mirror, eyes stopping at the dog tag glinting on his chest. He is finally given chance to change the future - to do something to save his country from its impending downfall. He is young and full of hope.

 

He obeys orders, trains without complaint and makes his superiors proud. The barracks are dull and ugly and his bed uncomfortable but he doesn't mind - he endures for the greater good. When he's deployed for the first time, he kills his first man. Iwaizumi is lying on the ground, gravel scraping his elbows and knees, rifle heavy in his hands. His senior firmly clasps his shoulder and praises him for the good kill with a heavy sigh. Iwaizumi smiles at him and nods, pressing his eye against the scope again. _For the greater good._

His second mission goes on without a hitch, too. He kills more men and gets more praises that fuel his determination and make him puff his chest out. His brothers in arms tease him and ruffle his messy hair - 'the puppy sniper ace graces us with his presence!' they call and press a bottle of transparent liquid into his hands. They are drunk and happy. Iwaizumi thinks it's because of the successful mission, so he gladly joins the celebration gladly. Only in the morning, when he's groggy with sleep and beaten with a hangover, he notices some of the beds missing their owners. He feels guilty.

 

He is assigned to a new squadron three weeks later.

 

The third time he is deployed, he is not that lucky. The mission is a clusterfuck of bad luck and poor timing. Iwaizumi is forced to abandon his rifle and fight hand to hand for the first time. He finds himself heaving in an ruined house, clutching a gun that feels too small in his hand. A soldier he's never seen before hands him a can of water and patiently waits until he collects himself. They sit with their shoulders brushing, tense as they strain their ears for the scrape of Death's scythe. Their night is sleepless and long. When Iwaizumi can't stand the silence anymore he talks about his family. He learns that the soldier's name is Ushijima and that he's lost count of the men he's killed. When Iwaizumi says what he fights for, Ushijima frowns and calls him naive.

'The soldiers we kill say that, too. Then whose greater good is the right one? There is none in waging wars. There were powerful people who fought for the greater good of their nations, and the horrors they carved into history are beneath our so-called humanity.' 

Iwaizumi is silent. 'Why do you fight then?' he asks with a biting tone.

Ushijima looks at the ceiling with a sigh as if he sees the answer there. 'To undo the sins of my father.'

'Sins?' Iwaizumi asks and hopes the man elaborates, but he remains quiet.

 

Two days later the radio signal kicks in again and they get a message saying that the battle was won. They're starved, tired and bloody as they carry each other through the desolate land, and Iwaizumi refuses to let go of him even though he constantly stumbles. When they are resting on a hill overlooking the blood soaked valley, Iwaizumi hears Ushijima mumble.

'One sin,' he says. When Iwaizumi follows his gaze, he sees a cyan veil in the sea of dead bodies.

 

Back at the base, they are rolled straight into the hospital tent and Iwaizumi is floored by the talk he hears there. Everywhere, actually. Every soldier in the camp is talking about the one-man-army that the Gifted young man with black bow is, how lucky they are to have him on their side. Iwaizumi glances over at Ushijima  and finds the man sitting on his cot, clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles are white and his hands shaking. The talk swerves into  gutter after that and Iwaizumi wishes he had earplugs.

 

He asks to be reassigned to Ushijima's group.

 

Iwaizumi's life becomes a circle of waiting, fighting, healing and sleepless nights. He doesn't have a mantra to repeat anymore, but he has a back he can follow, and that back is always straight and proud. Ushijima tears his way to the top with scary viciousness and efficiency that inspires and makes Iwaizumi improve. Ushijima is promoted to a General in his early thirties and gets a spiteful cyan shadow as a welcoming gift. Iwaizumi doesn't particularly care, but he's happy to find out their missions go smoother and are done faster.

 

Then his General is found dead and his eyes become clouded with grief and revenge.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa's weary face and feels ashamed. His eyes are finally clear.

 

He clicks the safety on the gun and stands up, towering over the man.

'I came for revenge, but it was never mine.' Iwaizumi huffs a laugh and feels like the biggest idiot ever. 'I've been trampling his grave...' he murmurs. 'Ushijima was an asshole who insulted me the first time he opened his mouth.' Iwaizumi says sternly, and continues before Oikawa's brows can furrow into a proper frown. 'But he was a good man and a better General. He fought to make you free, and I'm not going to disgrace the meaning of his life by killing you - or dragging you back.'

 

Iwaizumi untangles the chain with the tags from his hand and puts it around Oikawa's neck. 'Stand up,' he says, dragging the man to his feet, 'don't ever kneel again!' He goes to his bag and shuffles through it, taking out the collar. Oikawa tenses behind him - Iwaizumi sees his hand twitch. The collar hits the floor and Iwaizumi feels like he's shrugged off his own shackles.

'What now?' Oikawa asks silently, his eyes not leaving him.

'Now, we run.'

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi feels unreal at fist - like the ground was suddenly yanked away from under his feet. He holds Oikawa's hand as they tear through the forest, hounds chasing after them. It is more a game of tag than a run for their life. Iwaizumi doesn't let Oikawa draw his bow - he kills their pursuers himself, feeling sorry for them.

 

His life changes again.

 

Oikawa gradually becomes more comfortable around Iwaizumi - he is less tense, he talks more and even starts poking fun at him. But most importantly, he starts complaining: when the sun is shining, it's too hot; when it rains, it's too wet; when it's time to sleep, the ground is too uneven and when Iwaizumi shoots and roasts a deer, the meat is too tough. Iwaizumi wonders if it is Oikawa's true nature showing up, but he notices him kneading his feet and calves with a scrunched face.

'Cramps,' Oikawa says quietly when Iwaizumi asks him why, 'I've run for my whole life.'

When the sun is shining, Oikawa looks up and smiles; when it's raining, he tries to catch the rain drops in his palms; when it's time to sleep, he lies down and sleeps without moving a muscle and when Iwaizumi shoots and roasts a deer, he wolfs the meat down and licks his fingers afterwards.

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa complains because he doesn't know what to say. He endures it with a fond shake of his head because Oikawa's eyes are bright, and his smile wide. He still likes him the best when he's asleep. Mostly, because he's blissfully quiet, and a little bit because he sees him without tense lines and clenched jaw. He is very handsome.

 

One day Iwaizumi asks him why he still wears the veil.

'It is my pride.' Oikawa says, 'It reminds me that while I lived a life that never belonged to me, I remained strong. It was never meant to hide my face - if I wear it, they know who I am. It turns their weapons to me, and away from soldiers like you. If I throw it away, I'd be throwing away my pride and the strength my father gave me.'

Iwaizumi's chest feels tight.

 

The weather changes unexpectedly and the nights become colder. Iwaizumi notices Oikawa trembling, trying to wrap himself in the veil that is too small for his tall body. He's forgotten that he's the only one with provisions. With a bitter taste of shame and guilt, Iwaizumi opens his blanket cocoon.

'Get in, idiot!' he said firmly, but Oikawa only stares at him, not moving an inch. 'If you want,' Iwaizumi adds a little quietly. He relaxes when Oikawa carefully crawls over to him and settles against his side. Iwaizumi think of taming a wild animal and dozes off with the thought. He almost screams when he feels a cold hand sneaking under his shirt. He grabs it and gives Oikawa a warming look. The man stares back at him with hooded eyes and says nothing.

'Hands to yourself.' Iwaizumi growls through clenched teeth. Oikawa withdraws his hand and smiles, pecking his cheek. He turns over, drapes himself around Iwaizumi's arm, and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. Iwaizumi is a little freaked out but he thinks he's just passed a very important test. His arm is numb and full of pins and needles but it's worth the view of a dishevelled Oikawa he gets the next morning.

 

If running until now has been a dream, the bullet that pierces Iwaizumi's shoulder is a very harsh wake-up call.  _'Moron!'_ Iwaizumi thinks as the warm blood soaks his sleeve, _'you let your guard down!'_ It is Oikawa who kills them this time and Iwaizumi is a little afraid when he sees the bodies afterwards. Oikawa is furious, worried and panicking.

'Just a scrape,' Iwaizumi assures him, because it's not as bad as it seems. He cleans himself off in a shallow river, ignoring Oikawa's eyes on his naked back. He turns around when the wound stops bleeding and swings his arm with a goofy smile, showing that it's really fine. He doesn't expect the hands that land on his jaw, nor the warm lips that press against his own. His arms hang limp by his sides and his eyes fall close on reflex. He sighs through his nose and hesitantly kisses back.

'I can't lose you, too,' Oikawa whispers against his mouth and kisses him again. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around his waist after he pulls his veil off and tosses it to the side.

 

They tumble down onto the ground, hands everywhere and teeth clacking. Iwaizumi hooks his arm under Oikawa's leg and turns them around so he is on top and straddling Iwaizumi's hips. Oikawa's long fingers rake over Iwaizumi's chest and his eyes are full of hunger - Iwaizumi lets him do whatever he pleases and he doesn't regret a single second. He caresses Oikawa's long, powerful thighs and holds his slender waist as he rides him until they are both spent. Iwaizumi sees stars. When Oikawa collapses on top of him, Iwaizumi flips them around again and covers them with the veil. Their laugh is breathless.

'Now what?' Oikawa asks between giggles as Iwaizumi bites his neck.

'Now we live.'

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted a happy ending right? Look! I can do one!! Fucking cheesy as fuck but I can!!!!!! Happy Iwaois everyone!!! Tell me what you think!!!! <3
> 
> Come yell at me about IwaOi and UshiOi on the screambird (Twitter) and Tumblr //shaerahaek//  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Leave a kudo and a comment. Cheers!


End file.
